1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to forced air heaters and more specifically to low pressure forced air heaters.
2. Description of Related Art
A low pressure forced air heater is a liquid-fueled heater in which the operating pressure of the fuel is at or below atmospheric pressure. This type of heater uses air pressure to deliver and atomize the fuel for combustion. Low pressure forced air heaters typically include at least a fuel tank, a combustion chamber, a motor driving a fan, a compressor, a fuel nozzle assembly, and an igniter. Air supplied by the compressor is delivered at a substantially consistent pressure to the fuel nozzle assembly by virtue of an accompanying regulator. The compressed air moving through the fuel nozzle assembly creates suction on a fuel line that runs from the fuel nozzle assembly to the fuel tank. The suction draws fuel from the fuel tank into the fuel nozzle assembly and the compressed air delivers the fuel through the nozzle and causes it to be atomized and expelled through the nozzle output. The atomized fuel is delivered into the combustion chamber in the vicinity of the igniter, which may be a spark plug, glow plug, hot surface igniter, or the like, where it is ignited. The fan typically provides secondary combustion air, cooling air, and also serves to discharge the heated air through the exhaust end of the combustion chamber.